nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON movies PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present A KLASKY CSUPO Production RUGRAtS in Paris THE MOVIE Closing Credits directed by PAUL DEMEYER STIG BERGQVIST produced by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO written by J. DAVID STEM & DAVID N. WEISS written by JILL GOREY & BARBARA HERNDON and KATE BOUTILIER executive producers ALBIE HECHT JULIA PISTOR executive producers ERYK CASEMIRO HAL WHITE co-producers TRACY KRAMER TERRY THOREN NORTON VIRGIEN line producer SEAN LURIE production designer DIMA MALANITCHEV editor JOHN BRYANT music supervisor GEORGE ACOGNY music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Unit Production Manager K. PATRICK STAPLETON Sequence Directors JOHN ENG LUIS ESCOBAR RAUL GARCIA JOHN HOLMQUIST BONG R. MANESE AARON SPRINGER ANDREI SVISLOTSKI GREG TIERNAN TOM YASUMI Additional Sequence Directors ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE SEAN J. MCDUFFIE PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS TONI VIAN MIKE WRIGHT Art Directors GENA KORNYSHEV LASLO NOSEK RIC SLUITER Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER Voice Talent in Order of Appearance Tommy Pickles E.G. DAILY Dil Pickles TARA STRONG Angelica Pickles CHERYL CHASE Chuckie Finster CHRISTINE CAVANAUGH Susie Carmichael CREE SUMMER Betty Deville KATH SOUCIE Lil Deville KATH SOUCIE Phil Deville KATH SOUCIE Drew Pickles MICHAEL BELL Charlotte Pickles TRESS MACNEILLE Wedding DJ CASEY KASEM Grandpa Lou Pickles JOE ALASKEY Lulu Pickles DEBBIE REYNOLDS Chas Finster MICHAEL BELL Stu Pickles JACK RILEY Coco La Bouche SUSAN SARANDON Jean-Claude JOHN LITHGOW Villagers “Princess Spectacular” MARLENE MITSUKO YAMANE DARRELL KUNITOMI GOH MISAWA Kira Watanabe JULIA KATO Didi Pickles MELANIE CHARTOFF Stewardess MARGARET SMITH Animatronic Bus Driver PHILLIP SIMON Howard Deville PHIL PROCTOR Dog Catcher PAUL DEMEYER Mr. Yamaguchi MAKO Sumo Singers TIM CURRY KEVIN RICHARDSON BILLY WEST Kimi Watanabe DIONNE QUAN French Worker RICHARD MICHEL Street Cleaner PAUL DEMEYER Ninja PHILIPPE BENICHOU Cafe Owner BRADEN WRIGHT Princess LISA MCCLOWRY Photographer CHARLES FATHY Priest DAN CASTELLANETA Inspector CHARLIE ADLER Finster Wedding DJ ROGER ROSE Nickelodeon Voice Talent Content Winners Pre-School Kids HANNAH MAKRAGELIDIS SHANNON STEPHENS BEN SUNDERLAND Casting by BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN Casting Coordinator STEPHAN A. MCKENZIE Casting Administrator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboard Artists BRAD ABLESON JOHN BEHRNS BIBO BERGERON LUKE BROOKSHIER JIM CAPOBIANCO CORY CARANI MARCO CINELLO SHERM COHEN BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN LUIS ESCOBAR GERARD TONLENTINO GALANG FRANCIS GLEBAS C.H. GREENBLATT KIRK HANSON ROBERT HECKMAN HILERE JON HOOPER RAY INDOLOS IGOR KOVALYOV LARRY LEKER MICHAEL J. MITCHELL SEAN McDUFFIE JEFFREY MOY KENT OSBORNE KEVIN O'BRIEN BRIAN PIMENTAL JEREMY ROBINSON MICHAEL S. ROTH VITALY SHAFIROV MIKE SMITH JEFF SNOW ROBERT SOUZA ERIC WIESE JOHN YEE Additional Storyboard Artists PHILLIP CAPART MARK ERVIN JOHNATHAN GEBHART KYLE MENKE MATTHEW SCHOFIELD TIME-LAPSE PICTURES Storyboard Clean-up Artists JAE RYU FIDES GUTIERREZ JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. YOUNG SOO LEE AMADO SANGALANG ERNESTO ELICANAL ERIC LARA Punch Up Writers SARAH JANE CUNNINGHAM THOM ENRIQUEZ JOAN CONSIDINE JOHNSON MONICA PIPER DAVID REGAL SUZANNE VILLANDRY RALPH ZONDAG Rugrats Created by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PAUL GERMAIN Original Characters Designed by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PETER CHUNG JOHN HOLMQUIST Character Designers ANTHONY BELL STEVE FELLNER MIKE GABRIEL MICHAEL GIAIMO JEAN GILLMORE DAREK GOGOL ERIC GOLDBERG PAUL LASAINE EMIL MITEV JEFF MYERS CHARLES RAGINS TOMMY TEJEDA KONSTANTIN VALOV Background Designers GEOFFREY ANDERSON BARRY ATKINSON JUSTIN BRANDSTATER BROOKS CAMPBELL ALEX DILTS FIDES GUTIERREZ MIKE LACHANCE DAVID LECHUGA BONG MANESE SERGE MICHAELS ANDREW PHILLIPSON LEONARDO QUINTUA GERALD CLIFFORD REY BRIAN RICH ROBERT E. STANTON ANTONIO TORRES LANCE WILDER KEVIN WURZER Additional Background Design MANNIX BENNETT DANIEL COOPER ROBERTRYAN CORY THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN MICHAEL HUMPHRIES CARL JONES TIA KRATTER MIKE PILATO RENE VEGA VLADI RUBIZHEVSKY JOHN YEE Prop Designers GEO BRAWN IV GALINA BUDKIN DANIEL CHIU LOUIE DEL CARMAN JIM DUFFY LUCAS GRAY KEN HARSHA THORSTEN HASENKAMM JULIA KALANTAROVA TOM KENNY GAMLET KHOUDAVERDIAN JOHN KRAUSE FRANK MARINO JOHN RICE CRAIG SIMMONS SAHEE SIMMONS ARMANI STYLES JEFFERSON R. WEEKLEY Additional Designs ALAN ALDRIDGE PHILIP FELIX FRED GARDNER III TIM GEORGARAKIS ERIC S. KEYES DUNCAN MARJORIBANKS TOM MAZZOCCO MAX MICELI KEVIN M. NEWMAN RICHARD MANGINSAY SHARON ROSS JOE WACK BRUCE ZICK Additional Costume Designs BARCIE WAITE Kimi Designed by PAUL DEMEYER Character Layout Artists JOHN ACHENBACH JOHN BEHRNS ANTHONY BELL ED BELL ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL GERARD TOLENTINO GALANG STEVE GARCIA PETE "KID FLASH" GOMEZ ADAM HENRY KEN HETTIG RAY INDOLOS DAN JOHNSON MICHAEL KIELY LANCE KRAMER NANCY KRUSE ERIC LARA JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. JOHN MATHOT GERALD McALEECE III MICHAEL J. MITCHELL SAXTON MOORE JEAN MOREL JOHN NARCOMEY LALO OLIVARES MICHAEL POLCINO SILVIA POMPEI MICHAEL S. ROTH RICK SALONGA MARTIN SCULLY VITALY SHAFIROV RALPH SOSA ROBERT SOUZA TIME LAPSE-PICTURES HILERE TODD WATERMAN MARK WATTS ERIC WEISE Supervising Animators GLEN KEANE MARK HENN ANDREAS DEJA RUSS EDMONDS RUBEN A. AQUINO NIK RANIERI J.C. SUTHERLAND ANTHONY DeROSA KATHY ZIELINSKI WILL FINN BRUCE W. SMITH Animators RON HUSBAND DAVID BURGESS ALEX KUPERSHMIDT CHRIS BAILEY MIKE CEDENO RICK FARMILOE DAVE PRUIKSMA AARON BLAISE ROGER CHIASSON DEAN DeBLOIS DOUG FRANKEL KEN DUNCAN JOE HAIDAR ELLEN WOODBURY JURGEN KLUBIEN GEE FWEE BOEDOE CHRIS SANDERS BARRY TEMPLE DAVID P. STEPHAN CHRIS WAHL LARRY WHITE DOUG KROHN PHIL YOUNG Background Layout Supervisors ANDREY KOLPIN PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS Assistant Background Layout Supervisor SPYROS TSIOUNIS Background Layout Artists BAEK “MINE” YOUNG JOHN BERMAN BRENT BOWEN GALINA BUDKIN ALAN CALDWELL JEFF CALVENTO ROY CAMACHO PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFREDO “TOPS” CRUZ BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN DEE FARNSWORTH JOSEPH GARCIA RODEL P. GRAVO FIDES GUTIERREZ JEFFREY HOLMES DAVID SVEND KAROLL RICHARD MACKENZIE WILFREDO MARTINEZ HERB MOORE ERIC OLIVER JOEY OTOCAN ANDREW OVERTOOM BENJIE PABULOS JAMES PARRIS MIKE PETTENGILL LEONARDO QUINTUA JERRY RICHARDSON JAE RYU AMADO SANGALANG DEAN SCAMMAHORN JOHN SEYMORE TOM YASUMI JOHN YEE Effects Animation Supervisors RANDY FULLMER BRICE MALLIER Effects Animators BARRY COOK KO HASHIGUCHI TED KIERSCEY DORSE LANPHER MARY MULLEN ALLEN STOVALL EUSEBIO TORRES Animation Timing Directors DEBBIE BABER-BONZON CHRISTIAN ROMAN Animation Timers PATRICK BUCHANAN CONNOR FLYNN RICHARD GASPARIAN DEREK HUMPHREYS JACK HUMPHRIES ROBERT INGRAM BEN JONES CHRIS LOUDON JAMES PURDUM CATHY MALKASIAN JEFF McGRATH NEAL WARNER BILL WOLF Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA AMMAN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY CHUCK GEFRES GILLIAN HIGGINS Lead Technical Directors NEIL ESKURI STEVEN A. MILLS CELINE IKELER Technical Directors DEIRDRE CREED DOUG IKELER ROBERT E. KING BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER KRISTINA PACE JASON PLAPP SCOTT ROSSMAN DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors NAPOLEON HAMBRICK JAMES JAN TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA DOUG APPLETON DOMINIQUE BLASKOVICH RUBEN CHAVEZ EDDIE CONDES KEN LASHLEY MICKY ROSE TARA TURNER ALEX ZABOLOTSKY KEVIN GALLEGLY CGI Lead Animators JIM MITCHELL WILLIAM R. WRIGHT CGI Animators KEVIN BARNHILL GRACE BLANCO PETER DAULTON JENN EMBERLY MARK S. MILLER JIM OVELMEN JOE TSENG Additional CGI Animation COLM DUGGAN CHRISTOPHER HERY CHRISTOPHER POPLIN DOT THE I PRODUCTIONS SPYROS TSIOUNIS DAVID WASHBURN Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator STEPHEN KOCHAK Digital Scanners NANCY BIHARY-FISKE OLGA ROZOVSKAYA Production Coordinators ANDRE CHRISTOU CHRYSTIAN DULAC ED JOHNSON ROBIN KAY ADAM LAGATTUTA WILLIAM SMITH ROXANNE STEVEN PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Production Secretaries LISAANN DUPONT KATE MOVIUS AMY M. WILSON Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA CASTILLO DANA EHRLICH IVANA SCHECHTER-GARCIA CARI MOSSMAN LISA PEACH BRIANA RYAN BRANDON SCOTT Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN MAHARLIKA DOZIER MARIA FUENZALIDA ROBBIE GLENDINNING DOUGLAS TICAS Production Interns CLAUDINE J. HERNANDEZ REZA RASOLI Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN SIMON WARD-HORNER Ms. Sarandon’s Language Advisor TIMOTHY MONICH International Cultural Consultant MARIKO KITAMURA BIRD Animation Production GRIMSAEM ANIMATION CO., LTD., SEOUL, KOREA Executive Producer HAN-YOUNG KANG Supervising Director JONG-CHUL PARK Managing Director JAE-KWAN LEE Directors SUNG-WOO LEE SANG-SUL SHIM DONG-YUEL BAEK KYUNG-YOEN KIM General Managers HYUN-KI KIM KYOUNG-YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG-GON KIM Translators SANG-HEE KIM HYE-JEOUNG KWEON Production Coordinator BYEUNG-GON KIM Production Administration GUN-SIK LEE KYOUNG SUN-AHN CHANG-YOUL CHOL JUN-DUCK KIM CHUNG-HO LIM EUN-HYOUNG KIM Animators SEE-CHANG LEE YOUNG-HWAN CHUN JI-HYUN LEE GIN-SOON CHO KANG-RO LEE WOON-JOO LIM JIN-SU PARK JIN-OCK YOUN YOUNG-HA SEO SEUNG-KI CHO HO-SIK LEE JUNE-SIK LEE JAE-SOO LEE KYU-DAE YEUN YOU-SUN CHOI KYUNG-YOEN KIM JIN-WOO LEE HYUN-CHUL KIM Model Checkers HEE-KYOUNG LEE SOUNG-NAM KIM JAE-HEE AN KOUNG-HEE KANG EIN-ME KIM HEE YOUN Assistant Animation Checkers JOO-YOUEL PEE IN-SOO PARK Assistant Animators KYUNG-SOOK UM JUNG-NAM HEO SANG-EUN SHIM HYE-SOOK SIM HYO-HUN HAN HYUN-JOO KIM HYUN-JUNG YU JUNG-KYU LEE JAE-HEE HONG MI-HWA KIM SUNG-HEE SON SUK-KWAN PARK KI-YOUNG MIN SUNG-JUNG LEE BOK-GI MUN HYUN-SUN SHIN MI-SOOK YANG BONG-SUN KWON JUNG-OK BAE MOUNG-WOO SHIN HONG-BOC KANG GUM-HEE LEE JUNG-HEE SHIN MOUNG-HWA HONG JIN-HEE LEE JAE-HYUN PARK JI-YEOUN LEE MOUNG-SIM CHOI EUN-CHANG CHA EUN-HA KIM KYUNG-HWA CHOI CHO-HEE LEE MOUNG-JAE KANG JUNG-SUN KIM YOUN-BI KIM Final Checkers CHOON-JA KIM HYUN-SUK PARK Line Tester SHI-MONG PARK Digital Paint Production SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Executive Producer PYUUNG-SOO MIN Digital Production Director SANG-WOOK PARK Technical Director YOUNG-HAN CHUNG Production Manager YONG-HO KIM Production Coordinator YOUNG-GIL KIM Digital Compositors YONG-GEUN SONG HYUNG-SOO JANG JUNG-HO LEE HAN-SOO BAE X-Sheet & B/W Scanners U-YEAN CHAE KYOUNG-OK LEE YOON-CHAN SHIM SUN-YOUNG KANG Digital Ink & Paint SEUNG-HEE LEE BUM-JUNG LEE YU-KYOUNG OH DAE-GUN KONG MYOUNG-HEE JIN JEA-WOO CHO MI-HAW SHIN YE-JIN KIM YOUNG-MI SHIN HYO-GEE HAN HYE-JIN BAE HEE-YEON KIM Systems Manager YOON-GIE KIM Assistant Systems Manager BONG-KYU PARK Internet Transfer CHEOL-WOOK SHIN Animation and Digital Production Services SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, Los Angeles Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator DIANE OH-KIM Production Auditor JANE KIM Additional CGI Animation RHYTHM & HUES STUDIOS, Los Angeles Animation Supervisor BILL KROYER Producer GARY NOLIN Production Supervisor DAN FOSTER Lead CG Animator ANDERS ERICSON CG Animators KEVIN BERTAZZON BRIAN DOWRICK ERIK LEE SCOTT O’BRIAN NEIL F. RICHMOND CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO TODD WILBUR KENT YOSHIDA Technical Support LEN WHITE Production Executive BILLY KOCH Executive Producer LEE BERGER Title Animation by R E Z N 8 Producer JIM STEINHAUS Animator PETER SMITH Technical Director DAVE HUMPHERYS Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Assistant Picture Editors VINCE GONZALES ELEN CARYSFORT Sound Designer RANDY THOM Supervising Sound Editors CAMERON FRANKLEY, M.P.S.E. BETH STERNER, M.P.S.E. Sound Editor and Designer PAUL N. J. OTTOSSON Sound Effects Editors DONALD FLICK, M.P.S.E. DOUG JACKSON Supervising Dialogue Editor CAROL LEWIS ADR Editors THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY FEARING Supervising Foley Editor THOMAS SMALL, M.P.S.E. Foley Editors SCOTT CURTIS DANNY YALE Assistant Sound Editors ANNE COUK RON MEREDITH ROGER FEARING ETHAN HOLZMAN Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES ADR Mixer BOB BARON ADR Recordist DAVE MCDONALD Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER Foley Artists SARAH MONAT KEVIN BARTNOF Re-recording Mixers PAUL MASSEY JIM BOLT RANDY THOM ANDY NELSON ANNA BEHLMER Dolby Sound Consultant BRYAN PENNINGTON Color Timer CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter DANA L. MARKER Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment KENT HOLIDAY Leica Reel Sound Effects KURT VANZO PETER CARLSTEDT JOHN EDWARDS-YOUNGER THOM BRENNAN Additional Music by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH JAMES DOOLEY MICHAEL LEVINE MARCO BELTRAMI CARTER BURWELL Music Editors MICHAEL BABER JENNIFER “JIFFY” BLANK KIM NAVES Music Production Supervisor GRAHAM WALKER Orchestrations by KEVIN KLIESCH ROBERT CASALE Additional Orchestrations by BENOIT GREY TOM HIEL CHRISTOPHER GUARDINO RICHARD BRONSKILL BILL BOSTON CARLOS RODRIGUEZ BOB MOTHERSBAUGH Music Score Performed by THE LONDON METROPOLITAN ORCHESTRA Orchestra Conducted by ALLAN WILSON CARTER BURWELL Orchestra Leader JONATHAN REES Orchestra Contractor ANDY BROWN MIKE STAROBIN Music Preparation GLOBAL MUSIC SERVICES Music Score Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON Score Recorded and Mixed by FRANK WOLF Assistant Engineers ANDREW DUDMAN RICHARD LANCASTER Music Production Coordinator LIZ SCHREK Production Auditor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditor JO LEVISON Soundtrack album available on MAVERICK RECORDS “THE RUGRATS THEME” by Mark Mothersbaugh “THAT’S THE WAY I LIKE IT" by Harry Casey and Richard Finch Performed by Tracey Amos Produced by George Acogny “THE GODFATHER WALTZ” by Nino Rota “BIG TIME OPERATOR” by Scotty Morris Performed by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Courtesy of Coolsville Records “THESE BOOTS ARE MADE FOR WALKIN’” by Lee Hazlewood Performed by Geri Halliwell Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets “WHEN YOU LOVE” by Adam Anders, Maribeth Derry and Nikki Hassman Performed by Sinead O’Connor Produced by Wyclef Jean and Jerry “Wonder” Duplessis Co-Produced by George Acogny Sinead O’Connor performs courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation “PACKIN’ TO GO” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Kath Soucie, E.G. Daily, Chris Cavanaugh and Cheryl Chase “MY GETAWAY” by Brycyn Evans and Tionne Watkins Performed by Tionne “T-Boz” Watkins Produced by Soulshock and Karlin Tionne “T-Boz” Watkins performs courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. “I WANT A MOM THAT WILL LAST FOREVER” by Mark Mothersbaugh and Cyndi Lauper Performed and Produced by Cyndi Lauper Co-produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale “L’HISTOIRE D’UNE FEE, C’EST…” Written by Mylene Farmer and Laurent Boutonnat Produced by Laurent Boutonnat Mylene Farmer performs courtesy of Universal Records “WHO LET THE DOGS OUT” by Anselm Douglas Performed by Baha Men Courtesy of S-Curve Records “FINAL HEARTBREAK” by Eric Foster White Performed by Jessica Simpson Courtesy of Columbia Records by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “BAD GIRLS” by Joe Esposito, Eddie Hokenson, Bruce Sudano and Donna Summer Performed by Cheryl Chase with Tim Curry, Kevin Richardson and Billy West Produced by George Acogny “I’M TELLING YOU THIS” by Steve Migliore, M. Hansen and J. Belmaati Performed by No Authority Courtesy of Maverick Recording Company “YOU DON’T STAND A CHANCE” by Christian Karlsson, Fredrik Odesjo, Nina Woodford and Hinrik Jonback Performed by Amanda Courtesy of Maverick Recording Company “OOEY GOOEY WORLD” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Shuko Akune, Camilla Belle, Gabriella Bern, Guylaine Bouchard, Geza Decsy, Blake McIver Ewing, Adrienne Frantz, Terry Ilous, Janice Kawaye, Aleszandra Krecsko, Gemmi Teleki, Daniel Watanabe, Elfie Weiss and Marlene Mitsuko Yamene “LIFE IS A PARTY” by Andy Goldmark, Jamie Houston and James Dean Hicks Performed by Aaron Carter Courtesy of Jive Records “CHUCKIE CHAN” (MARTIAL ARTS EXPERT OF REPTARLAND) by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Isaac Hayes and Alex Brown Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale Isaac Hayes performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. “J’AI DEUX AMOURS” by Vincent Scotto, Georges Koger and Henri Varna Performed by Debbie Davis and Kamil Rustam Produced by George Acogny and Kamil Rustam “REPTAR I LOVE YOU” Written and Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Lisa McClowry and Susan Sarandon “I LOVE YOU TRULY” by Carrie Jacobs-Bond Performed by Tracey Amos Produced by George Acogny and Kamil Rustam Special Thanks to AL JEAN & MIKE REISS MICHAEL KELLY MARK RISLEY PETER EMMERICH ROSSEN VARBANOV Printed on EASTMAN KODAK FILM Color by DELUXE DOLBY IN SELECTED THEATRES DIGITAL dts SOUND IN SELECTED THEATERS In association with MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Copyright © MM MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG All Rights Reserved. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. No. 36724 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits